ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gyro
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= The https://m-78.jp/rb/post-470/ is an item used by several characters in Ultraman R/B. There are at least 4 existing Gyros: * : The transformation device for Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. There is one for each of them. * ジャイロ|Ē Zī Jairo}}: Used by Makoto A'i'''z'en to both summon monsters and transform into Ultraman Orb Dark. It is identical in appearance to the R/B Gyros. * https://m-78.jp/rb/post-1141/: A repainted version used by Saki Mitsurugi, which can make monsters evolve or power-up. It is stated to be the first Gyro created. History At least two Gyros were the first to be developed at Aizen Tech by Makoto Aizen and Mio Minato, who were studying the power of Ultraman that came crashing down along with the Ayaka Star. However, Mio found out about Makoto's true nature and plan, to gain the power of Ultraman for himself. Thus, Mio took the two Gyros and ran away. 15 years later, the Gyros reappeared to the brothers Katsumi and Isami, who use them to transform into Ultramen Rosso and Blu, when they are nearly killed by Grigio Bone. Secretly, another Gyro was being used by Makoto to summon monsters and later transform into Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz. Another Gyro, different from the other three in at least physical appearance, is used by Saki Mitsurugi. Apparently, she has had it since ancient times https://twitter.com/ultraman_series/status/1045833293885628417. Functions R/B and AZ Gyros :;Standard *'''R/B Crystal Scanning: The general function of Gyros are scanning R/B Crystals and gain access to their power. Each had different properties and abilities: **'Transformation/Form Change': After inserting a R/B Crystal based on an Ultraman into the centerpiece and pulling both grips outward thrice, the user transforms into either Rosso or Blu and can switch forms based on the elements of said crystal. If the user is not bonded to an Ultraman, their crystal simply has a different effect (eg. summoning the Orb Ring NEO). **'Kaiju Summoning/Transformation': A R/B Crystal based on a Kaiju allows the user to either summon or transform into the corresponding Kaiju. However, if the Gyro is malfunctioning, the summoned Kaiju will shrink and disappear completely once the Gyro stops working. *'Visual Linking': Uniquely to the hosts of Rosso and Blu, the simultaneous touch of their Gyros allow them to perceive each other's sense of vision. RBHenshin.gif|Transformation (Rosso and Blu) OrbDarkHenshin.gif|Transformation (Orb Dark) MakotoGrigioChange.gif|Transformation (Kaiju) MakotoSummonsRedKing.gif|Kaiju Summoning RBGyroVisualLinkng.jpeg|Visual Linking :;With Orb Ring NEO ::;Orb Dark Mode * : A dark version of Ultraman Orb's Origium Ray, and Orb Dark's signature Ultra Beam. To activate this attack, the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the AZ Gyro and the handles are pulled thrice. DarkOrigiumRay.gif|Dark Origium Ray ::;R/B Mode * : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. It is activated when the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the R/B Gyro. TripleOrigiumRay.gif|Triple Origium Ray Saki's Gyro *'R/B Crystal Scanning': Like the other Gyros, Saki's Gyro can scan R/B Crystals: **'Kaiju Summoning': A R/B Crystal based on a Kaiju allows Saki to summon the corresponding Kaiju. The Gyro she uses seemingly makes them evolve as well. **'Transformation': When lent to Makoto Aizen, he uses it to transform into Grigio King. HoroborosSummon.gif|Kaiju Summoning KyokaGrigioKing.gif|Transformation Gallery SakiGyro.png|Saki's Gyro Screenshot07062018001.jpeg BSeriesItems.jpeg MinatoBrothersEpisode2.jpeg RBGyroSeriesClear.jpeg KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(InsertsCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg Isami(InsertingCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg Katsumi'sGyro.jpeg Isami'sGyro.jpeg GyrowithORNeoActivation.gif|Makoto using the Orb Ring NEO in conjunction with his AZ Gyro AZGyroBetterPic.jpeg|Makoto with his AZ Gyro SakiWithGyro.png TripleOrigiumRayActivation.gif|Katsumi using the Orb Ring NEO in conjunction with his R/B Gyro Katsumi&Isamicompletestheirtransformation.gif|Katsumi using the Kiwami Crystal in union with the R/B Gyro NewGenCrystalActivate.gif|New Generation Hero Crystal activation Trivia *Voice Actor: TBA. *Makoto's AZ Gyro pronounces the letter "Z" the American way ("Zee") instead of British ("Zed"), the latter being frequently used by the Japanese. *In contrast to the R/B Gyro, the scene where Makoto uses the AZ Gyro within Orb Dark not only shows him wearing a black bodysuit (which is demonstrated in the Orb Ring and Dark Ring's scenes), but also lacks an image of Ultraman Orb prior to being activated. References id:Gyro ms:Gyro Category:Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultraman R/B